The Nightmare Experiment
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: (Re posted) Hiccup is paralyzed then kidnapped by the flightmare. when he wakes he finds a note. after reading it he ignores the thought it planted inside his head: "Beware the Dangler. it will eat you alive." WARNING: Character death
1. Glowing light

**I deleted this because a new friend thought i should rewrite it (Grammar mistakes and stuff) thanks Bluestar29! (-:**

* * *

><p>It had been Three weeks after Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Stormfly, Meatlug and Toothless had led the flightmare away from berk by cutting a new channel for the glowing algae to flow away from berk. Little did they know it flowed to an unknown island with very hostile people who were so interested in having Hiccup that they'd do anything to get him. So they managed to capture the Glowing dragon and began experiments on his paralyzing glow so it'd be permanent unless they gave him the antidote.<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the day berks normal business is interrupted by a scream of a dragon.<p>

"It's the flightmare!" Gobber yelled at his spot on the forge. Stoic ran to the center of town. ready for a fight.

"why is that here? I thought the teens got rid of it!" the dragon circled and then flew toward the academy. "Where are the teens?"

* * *

><p><strong>flight mares POV<strong>

Need to find the heir to berk. don't know what those scary men did to my paralyzing effect but I don't want to get hurt.

* * *

><p>The teens where quickly spotted by the flight mare inside the academy.<p>

"Why is the flightmare back? it's not even arvendals fire." Fishlegs squeaked.

"We would be able to fight against it if our dragons weren't asleep." Astrid angrily commented looking at the teen that had stupidly let the twins destroy a box of dragon nip. Who else? Snotlout.

"We should split up." Hiccup ordered. He and Astrid made brief eye contact. She nodded. She and Hiccup had talked about teems if they ever split up. She would take one twin he would take the other. She grabbed hold of the nearest twin.

"Come on Ruff!" She nearly dragged her out. Hiccup followed her lead and grabbed Tuff nuts arm.

"Lets go! Snotlout, Fishlegs. hide with the dragons!"

"No argument here!" Fishlegs said already running towards big 'class' room inside the academy. Hiccup and Tuff nut ran out and started for the nearest farm. Which happened to be Bucket and Mulch's. They were just about to hide behind the chicken coop they discover the dragon was closer then they wanted. panicked Tuff nut yanked his hand out of Hiccups and ran for the hills. Hiccup looked into the dragons eyes in fear. He knew what was next. On cue the dragon began to glow and soon Hiccup's whole body goes a little numb before he can't move.

"Hey!" He heard Astrid scream from somewhere. "Over here!" Then the flightmare in front of him is hit by a large rock making it lose it's concentration. out of no where Astrid comes and grabs him. Letting his limp body hang over her shoulder. Ground soon rushes past and he hears Toothless bounding behind. Up and in full awareness. Soon soil and grass become hardwood floor as Astrid went into the Chiefs house. She sat him on his chair. "Can you feel anything?" Astrid asked after a long silence. He couldn't. But he couldn't move his head to tell her either. But he could feel his lips.

"No." He said. "All I can feel is my lips." His head then went forward.

"I'll put you in bed." Astrid said getting up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." she took him up and put him on the bed. Toothless sat over on his rock.

"Why isn't it warring off?" Astrid asked Mostly to herself but Hiccup added;

"I don't know."

"Hiccup! please thor, are you here?" Stoics frantic voice is heard as he opens the door.

"We're up here sir." Astrid yelled. down.

"Thank oden you made it. What's wrong?" Stoic had come up the stairs and saw Hiccup just laying in bed.

"The flightmare got him." Astrid replied.

"So why hasn't it worn off yet?" Stoic asked.

"We don't know." Astrid said sadly. They hear a loud bang from outside and some shocked screams. The door is busted open.

"Stoic! We need you!" Spitlouts voice is barely heard over the ever louder screams of Vikings.

"What Is it?" Stoic Yelled back, voice cracking.

"A whispering death." Spitlout said after running up the stairs in order to talk normally.

"How?" Astrid asked.

"No one knows. It just burst out if the ground. Hence the shocked screaming."

"I have to make sure hiccup stays safe." Stoic stated.

"Dad." Hiccup demanded.

"did it ware off?" Stoic asked confused.

"No, but I can move my lips. Go help the village dad, the chief is needed. You too Astrid I have Toothless." Astrid looked over at toothless rock. he was gone.

"He must of ran out When the screaming began." Astrid said.

"Look. Just don't worry, I'll be fine." Stoic gave him a stern look even though Hiccup could only look slightly forward Before he, Astrid and Spitlout left. Not five minutes after they left Hiccup hears the door opened. "Dad?" he called out, "Is that you?" then, out of the corner of his eyes he see's a blue glow. his breath catches and he started to panic. _Would it come to finish the job? _he asked himself. Before he could react (Not that he could) the flightmare was eyeing him down. Hiccup stared back. He ended up following the dragons eyes which where moving in many directions. As if hypnotized. He falls asleep. No one see's the glowing blue dragon fly out the chiefs house with it's precious cargo.

* * *

><p>"Alright Stormfly!" Astrid encouraged her deadly Nadder when they managed to shoe the whispering death off berk with the others and toothless.<p>

"We did it! yeah! and without hiccup." Snotlout bragged. Astrid couldn't help but agree. hiccup will be proud.

"Speaking of hiccup. lets go and see if it wore off yet." Astrid instructed patting Stormfly to head to their leaders house. she jumped off stormfly and nearly collided with stoic as he walked past her. "Sorry sir." she said running ahead. "Hiccup?" She called in while opening the door. "We led the dragon out of berks waters. without you! you wont believe the-" She stopped when she got to the top of the steps. hiccup wasn't there. she knew the paralyzing thing with the flightmare would ware off but she though he'd stay there and wait for them or at least join them and mount toothless. speaking of... toothless came bounding up the stairs with a growl.

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless POV<strong>

I smiled at myself as we watch the whispering death fly away.

"And stay away!" I yell out. that's when I hear,

"Without hiccup." thank you my best friends cousin who's name escapes me for remanding me! I start leaping through town towards my home and buddy. then I get a whiff of a dragon. a dragon not allowed on berk. the flightmare! I sniff the ground and start following the scent. a young human goes by.

"What he doing?" the human asked in a high voice. i dismiss the rest and concentrate on following the smell of water and dragon. to my horror and rage it leads to my house. Hiccup! I start running as fast as my paws could go. the door was open and stoic was about to go in. I slide past him and he complained;

"Toothless?" I run up the stairs and growl.

"Toothless?" Astrid was up there and already knew hiccup was gone.

* * *

><p>Astrid looked at toothless. <em>hiccup must be in trouble!<em> Astrid was about to run for stoic when toothless started sniffing the ground. he growled once more and then pushed his head on Astrid's hip. she understood right away. he had a scent and needed a rider.

"Cheif!" Stoic was already halfway up the stairs and had no need to hurry.

"Yes Astrid. is hiccup ok?" he came up. he didn't need an answer.

"Toothless had a scent. he needs a rider and your the only one who knows." Stoic nodded.

"We half to find the foot pad I used."

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke. he was looking at a door. he still couldn't move but he assumed something was holding his head up. it was deathly silent. he gulped. almost immediately after he did so he heard a rustling movement outside the door. there's a clang as a lock is removed. the door slowly creaks open.<p>

"Hello there." A man with a white coat and a thick Scottish accent that reminded hiccup of his fathers, came into the room. "Welcome back to the real would. did you have a nice nap?" He sounded nowhere near nice.

"Who are you and where am i?" hiccup asked trying to sound brave and not scared. but his voice betrayed him as it cracked. the man laughed and streaked back his pitch black hair with gloved figures.

"Your somewhere your friend will never find you. as for who I am? you don't need to know." he sounded amused as if he was being simply entertained by a stage show, "One more thing. only talk in one word!" hiccup could already tell he was a fool. but he couldn't move so the man had advantage. he thought carefully.

"Why?"

"Oh, that's a good one." he said with a happy smile.

"Lets be more serious." A dark voice is heard behind the Scott. the man shivered in what looked like fear as he moved out of the way of some one. hiccup gulp again. this man had a needle in one hand and mace in the other. his hair looked greasy and never washed he had a nasty scare on his left cheek and a black eye patch, with what looked like blood stains, on his right eye. the tall guy gritted his teeth. "the names jack the deadly, that over there is X the goof." the guy, X, giggled nervelessly and ran out the cell door. Jack walked menacingly up to hiccup.

"What-what do you want?" hiccup stuttered unable to hold on. jack held up the needle so fast hiccup would have flinched if he could move.

"This." he said indicating to the point. "Will give you feeling back. but i will inject it only. ONLY. if you'll listen to my every instruction and do my biding." he explained. "What do you say?" he asked. "need time to think about it? i got time." hiccup knew what he was gonna say. so he said it right out;

"no."

"fine." Jack said surprising hiccup. "Stay paralyzed. forever." he gave hiccup a smug face before turning to leave. there's and explosion and a loud scream. X comes running in. panting he grabs a hold of the door frame.

"dragon." he gasped out, "Dragon, Girls, blond, boy's, man, stoic, angry!" he fainted. Jack was about to hold up his hand with the mace when it was thrown out of his hand.

"Never again!" Hiccup heard Astrids voice. Every is jumping into the room all at once. There's another scream. Everyone froze. It was banshee like. Then a scream from Snotlout could be heard and Hiccup barely see's him as he's dragged away. Astrid was quick to grab the needle from Jack and jump out of the way before he too, was dragged by some unknown force. She ran over to Hiccup. "Hope this works." She said over the scream of Ruff Nut. Everyone was in a different state of panic and fear it made it hard to hear yourself think. Astrid jabbed the needle in Hiccups neck, he and she both glad he couldn't feel it, and pushed the liquid out. While doing so their eyes met. And time felt as if it froze. She leaned in for a kiss. She then took the needle out and their lips parted. Hiccups eyesight went blurry. The last thing he saw and heard was Astrid being dragged into the darkness and her scream before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke again on the floor. He carefully began to test his limbs. They moved. He got into a setting position. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his stomach hurt. everything hurt. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit damp room. He looked to a corner to see a working lantern. He got up as every possible part in his body cracked. He shuffled over to the lantern. Picking it up he saw a piece of folded paper and a key underneath. He put the lantern aside and first picked up the paper unfolding it. It took awhile before his eyes could digest the letters and form them into words. It simply read;<p>

_If you want to die, stay here. i'm sure the Dangler would love a midnight snack. but, if you want to live, use the key to unlock the door, find your friends and find a why out of this hell hole. _

Hiccup swallowed the spit in his mouth that was building up. How could he trust this note? Why had it said find your friends? Hiccup picked up the key and lantern and left the note on the ground. He began scaling the wall till he found a door. He took a deep breath, pushed the key in the hole, turned it and opened the door as quietly as he could. He walked out the door. If his friends and toothless were here. He would find them. And nothing will stop him. Not even this, dangler, whatever it was. In the darkness something crawled into the room above Hiccups head unnoticed. It sniffed the note and smiled an ugly, spike toothed smile.

* * *

><p><strong>i feel really confident about the way this story's going. :)<strong>


	2. Heart of love

**Mark or, if you don't know him but liked to, Markiplier, just did another Evil within episode and it reminded me I needed to update this story! here it is...**

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked quietly down the dark hall. His lantern making no more then a dent in the darkness. He prompted himself to slow down his breathing otherwise he would make himself hyperventilate. There was nothing to be afraid of. Right? There's a clang of what sounded like jail cell bars in the distant shadows and Hiccups breath stopped.<p>

"Help." He heard.

"Is that?-" Hiccup walked forward. He came to a cell door with only bars as a window into the room.

"Help." He looked in to see something in the far corner of the room. Or should I say he saw someone in a ball in a corner of the room.

"Hello?" Hiccup whispered. The person jumped up straight away and came to the bars so quick Hiccup nearly fell back.

"Yes! please get me out of here. I don't like tight spaces."

"you." Hiccup said getting a good look at the persons face. "Your the guy that kidnapped me."

"Well, technically it was a dragon that kidnapped you." The man said with a nerves chuckle.

"X isn't it? X the what? the goof?" X nodded. "I don't know.."

"Please I don't want to die."

"Your not gonna die we were just kidnapped. by whom I don't know. yet."

"It was a void of darkness that swallowed us up so the Dangler could have us for dinner!"

"Not this again. there's no such thing as 'the Dangler'" Hiccup sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Your lucky that girl injected you with the antidote when she did. if she didn't you'd be dead!" Hiccup noticed a piece of paper in X's hand.

"Oh come on. You believe that note?"

"Yes."

"How gullible are you? You know what, don't answer that." Hiccup turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hiccup ignored his pleas and continued his slow walk to what he hoped an exit.

"Calm yourself." Hiccup told himself as he walked. X's calls soon lingered.

"Ah!" Hiccup heard a war cry then banging.

"Astrid?" Hiccup quickened his pace. The banging got louder and soon he came to another cell. "Astrid!" He called out. The banging stopped.

"Hiccup?" The tired puffs of breath are heard from inside. Hiccup walked to the door. "Hiccup thank thor that syringe thing worked. How'd you get out?"

"There was a key in my cell. or, what I assumed was a cell." Hiccup looked around. "Hold on maybe there's a key somewhere."

"Be careful." Astrid's words soothed him as he left in search of what he hoped was a key. after a few seconds he came to a hook. On the hook was a key.

"Yes." He began the backtrack.

"Ahhh!" Another cry is heard. More of a scared cry then a war cry.

"Astrid?" Hiccup ran for the first time since he woke. He got to the door and looked inside. she wasn't there. "Astrid!" Hiccup said, more panicked. He unlocked the door quickly and opened it. Blood was everywhere. "Astrid?" He shun the light in. Then, he looked down. Astrid was crumpled on the ground. Her chest. Her chest was open. "Astrid!" Hiccup bent down and put the Lantern aside. His pants got soaked in blood. He shakily lifted her head. When he looked at her chest he barely stopped himself from throwing up. Her heart. Was nowhere to be seen. "No." He started sobbing and his forehead hit hers. With eyes still open Astrid. Was dead. "No." Hiccup whispered again. The tears started. Laughter is heard. He removed his head from hers and looked around. Wanting to know who would be laughing at someone's death. Then he heard it. Raspy, Evil, Dark.

**_A heart of love_**

**_A heart of stone_**

**_A heart of knowledge_**

**_And a heart of gold_**

The laughing started again briefly then stopped. Hiccup's eyes where filled with tears. He held Astrid for a full hour. These words repeating in his head making it pound. He forced himself up to find a way out.

_The dangler is real. it has to be. It killed Astrid. I will kill it._

* * *

><p><strong>What should I Update next? Review and say what I should!<strong>


	3. Heart of Stone

**Right now for me this is going slowly. :( I'm focused on this story because of my one favorite authors of the two coolest HTTYD story's reviewed: _Midnightsky0612_**

**Awesome story's "Fight for the heir" And "The spell returns" Midnight!**

* * *

><p>Walking away from Astrid's Corps was the hardest thing Hiccup had ever done in his life. She didn't deserve to die, did she? Walking in silence, only the blood dripping from his cloths as a sound once in a while, Hiccup made a decision to kill whatever killed the love of his life. Being fifteen he knew they'd have to wait. But now there was no one to wait with. He told himself if he ever got out of here he'd never love again. As he walked his thoughts turned to X. Now he was starting to regret leaving the stupid man behind. But it didn't matter. What's done is done. That man must be died now. Hiccup stepped on something. He looked down and saw a paper. Slowly getting drops of blood on it's creamy surface. He picked it up and looked at what it said. The ink looked fresh, still wet.<p>

_I warned you. Now your all going to die. that girl and that man. already rotting in there cell. Being preserved for later meals._

Hiccup sniffed and crumpled the paper, throwing it as far away as possible. As he did so a gush of air is heard and Hiccups hair ruffles.

"Who's there?" Something pounces. "Ah!" Hiccup is flat on the ground. the lantern fell out of his hand. But stayed close enough so he could see the thing on top of him. It had blood dripping from it's mouth and the blood hit hiccups face. It had hollow black eyes along with a, what Hiccup could see chest up, Flesh pink smelly, slimy body. it's sharp clawed hands stopping Hiccup from moving. It's fangs were sharp and shined with the blood. Hiccup pushed himself more on the ground, Breath never stopping, Heart never slowing. It, Sniffed him. Then it jumped up and disappeared into the darkness on the ceiling. Hiccup lay there for awhile. In to much shock to move. Then he released something was on his stomach. he sat up and took it in hand. Covered in blood and dented. Was one of Astrid Shoulder spikes. That thing, The dangler, had just told Hiccup. there was no body left in that cell he left not long ago.

* * *

><p>Snotlout woke in a pitch black place. he got up only to slip and fall from something wet on the ground. He took a careful touch then smelled it. It was his droll alright. He groaned at his annoying tendency to droll. Getting back up and taking less sloppy steps he hit a wall not far from there. He followed it like a sensible person would do. he then found something not hard and dry, but medal. and near the top of what he assumed was the door, was a pair of bars acting as a window. He looked out only to see the same darkness he see's in the room. He tried the handle his hand felt to. Locked. This must be a jail cell.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup soon came to another door. He walked up to it. Praying it wasn't holding jack.<p>

"Hello?" He whispered.

"hey?" a girl voice is heard.

"Ruffnut?"

"Hiccup!" She walked into the light of his lantern. Her eyes were full of Fear

"Is Tuffnut with you?" She shook her head. "Alright I'll look for a key. Don't move." Hiccup did as he did when he found Astrid. Finding a key. But the backtrack went without a disaster. Hiccup unlocked the door and opened it.

"What happened to you?" She asked Looking at his face and clothes covered in blood. He said nothing and just gave her Astrid's thing. "No." She said, understanding with shock about the piece of medal covered in blood. "Astrid." She Barely mumbled. She looked at Hiccup and saw a streak of clean skin lining his face under his eyes. He was crying. Something she never saw him do. Thinking this the right thing, She went and put the precious piece inside the cell. She came back and looked at him with sympathy. in normal circumstances that'd be weird for a twin to act like they care. Hiccup ignored this look and held the lantern out in front of them.

"We should move." He began a stiff stroll and Ruffnut did nothing but follow.

* * *

><p>A long silence went between them until Hiccup spoke.<p>

"I'm going to kill it." Ruffnut looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes through the glint of the lanterns fire.

"Kill what?" She asked.

"The monster that killed Astrid."

"How-How did it-I mean- how did the Dangler kill her?" Hiccup didn't say anything nor look at her. He just kept walking. Lantern shining the way.

"It tore out her heart." He replied finally. Ruffnut gagged a little but kept it down. They here a squeaking noise then a rat came running to them.

"Ah!" The both gasp jumping out of the way. Hiccup shook himself for being scared of a rat. He stood in place as he listened to the rat scamper away.

"Alright lets go-" He looked over to his left and Ruffnut wasn't there. He looked behind him but she wasn't there. "Ruffnut?" She wouldn't just get up and walk ahead would she? He didn't know so he just went forward and hoped to find her. what felt like an hour went by and he still hadn't run into her or came across anymore doors. Maybe that was for the best. He's sure she wouldn't want to see anyone get eaten. As if by magic he came up to another door. The person inside was banging on the surface. Hiccup instantly knew who it was. "Snotlout." He said standing at the door. The banging stopped. Just like when Astrid heard him.

"Hiccup? Oh you know, I'm not scared at all." He tried to act.

"Cut the act Snotface. I'll look for a key." Hiccup was angry at Snotlout for reminding him of when he found Astrid and when he had snapped that order, His voice cracked with tears once more. Once again he found a hook not far from the door. this one had a key ring on it and many keys. when he was back at the door he tried all the keys till the last one opened it. "ok. we should-" Hiccup saw Snotlout looking at something behind him with scared eyes. Hiccup turned around. He could barely see anything so shining the light forward, he saw it. The dangler. Hiccup stared at it. Scared, and angry. Hiccup was eye to hollow eye with the monster. Before he knew it. Lights went out. Snotlout watch in horror as his cousin dropped the lantern causing it's glass to shatter and Hiccup following, dropping to the ground like a doll would after being played with, he landed next to the diming light. An arm hitting the broken glass. Snotlout looked up and the thing staring at him. Went for the kill.

**A heart of love**

**A heart of stone**

**A heart of knowledge**

**And A heart of Gold**


	4. Loop

Hiccup woke coughing and gagging. There was a stench in his nostrils that he didn't like. He found it was dark. Either that or he's blind. when he lifted his right arm a stinging came to him. He hissed in pain and felt his arm. A large piece of something was in it. At that moment he saw light coming his way.

"Hiccup?" A voice is heard. "Hiccup!" was that Astrid? The figure got closer and placed the lantern down. It was Astrid. But, she's dead. isn't she? "Oh Hiccup, you have glass in your arm." Astrid helped him up and away from the shattered glass. "Ready?" She said after Hiccup got a look at his arm. He nodded. She pulled it out. "Good, wasn't that deep. here." She ripped some of her shirt and wrapped were the wound was. Hiccup got light headed. He fell back on the ground. "Hiccup?" He lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup? Wake up! Hiccup!" Hiccup is shaken by the shoulder. "Hiccup!" Fuzzy, Hiccup comes back to the world. Astrid was standing over him.<p>

"Astrid." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked. "Hiccup!" His vision of her blurred and soon instead of Astrid, Ruffnut was standing over him. "Wake up Dragon conquer!" That got to him.

"I'm not the dragon conquer." He said.

"Good your awake. when did you wake to move a few feet from your lantern?" He sat up instantly.

"What? Where's Snotlout?"

"He's not here." Hiccup got up and took the lantern Ruffnut must have found. he walked to his right. The cell door was off it's hinges. Inside was a helmet and a disembodied finger.

"No." Hiccup said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Isn't it obvious? Snotlout's dead!" He said rather angrily. Why did he pass out? Looks like Snotlout put on a fight. A good fight. Only to lose and have a finger possibly bitten off. "it's my fault!" Ruffnut stood quite. Not sure what to say. Without words Hiccup got up and left the cell. Once again they walked for awhile in silence. "Where did you go?" Hiccup asked breaking the silence.

"When we split away from the rat? I don't know. I kinda, Fell through the wall. I was falling through air for a few seconds then hit the ground. When I woke a lantern was next to me and a map."

"a map?"

"Yeah." Ruffnut handed him a balled up piece of paper.

"Don't you know how to fold paper?" He asked giving her the Lantern. He opened it up to reveal many scribbled lines. But no map. "These are scribbles of a kid Ruff!" He was about to rumple it back up when it caught the light of the fire. "Wait. Hold still." She did so and he held the paper up to it.

_When you come to a four way try not to stray. The Dangler will get you every other way._

"When you come to a four way try not to stray, the Dangler will get you every other way? What in thors name does that mean? Which way would we go?" Hiccup was very confused. Then he had the craziest idea. "What if it means by Stray it means go straight. Or by stray it could mean don't go straight." The two stopped walking and thought.

"I forget what we're thinking about." Ruffnut said. The moment she said that Hiccup lost concentration.

"Ugh! I don't know what it mean! Ok. calm down Haddock." He coach himself. Ruffnut watched feeling awkward. "We should walk."

**Writer's note: Is this always just walking through the hall getting boring to you? If so I'll try to get more action, Like now for example. :) END OF WRITERS NOTE**

After a while Hiccup and Ruffnut came to a door.

"Is it, unlocked?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup took the handle.

"No." He went for the keys in his vest pocket. He gasped as he felt something guppy and slippery. He took it out and saw it was just the key's. Covered in blood. Looking at the blood closely Hiccup felt a sick feeling. For some reason. He knew that wasn't Snotlout's Blood. It was his.

"uh.." Ruffnut was looking at Hiccup's side. He followed her gaze and lifted his shirt. White cloth was wrapped around his stomach and some blood was sipping through On his right side.

"What?" Hiccup then felt some pain from that area. "It. Hurts." She helped him seat on the ground.

"Maybe I can find some fresh cloth in that room." Ruffnut took the key's from Hiccup.

"Wait." Hiccup grabbed her shirt edge. "What if it's not a room? What if it's just a door leading to more hallway."

"I'll find out." She tried two keys before the third opened it. The door opened. Revealing a four way. Ruffnut looked down at Hiccup. If Snotlout, Astrid and X were killed by the dangler. then the note must be telling the truth.

"Help me up!" She Got him up as fast as they could. "Run!" Hiccup and Ruffnut ran forward. Hoping Hiccup was right about it meaning do not Stray from going straight. "Go,Go,Go!" Hiccup chanted them running further and further down the way. They came to a halt when a door came to view in the lantern light. On the ground was some blood. The door was ajar. "Is this?" Hiccup started,

"That's stupid. It can't be the same door we just left. Can it?" Hiccup just jerked his head forward and they ran. Soon they came back to another door. Still, Blood on the floor.

"Wait." Hiccup took the piece of paper with the scribbles on it and put it on the ground. "Come on!" They ran forward. Again. Like before they came to a door. This time a paper was there. Hiccup grabbed it and looked at it. "This makes no sense." He showed Ruffnut the paper with the scribbled ink. "Let's try left."

"To late." A voice came from the dark.

"Run!" Hiccup and Ruffnut found more speed when they ran like never before. They skidded and turned left. Hoping this wouldn't backtrack them and they'd run straight into the monster. They ran for a while. Never stopping to rest. Only to stop next to what looked like another jail. "Ahah." Hiccup groaned and held his side. Hurting more. _It's because I'm aware of it. _Hiccup told himself. _Think about something else. Like getting out of this place._

* * *

><p><strong>Da-Da-Da-Da! Review's are always Appreciated. :D<strong>


	5. Heart of Knowledge

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter:**

* * *

><p>Hiccup quietly tried all of the keys while Ruffnut watched with worry. He didn't look so good with sweat glistening on his forehead. And he held his side with one hand while he fumbled with the keys using the other. opening the door they found non other then. A quivering Fishlegs.<p>

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, his voice piercing the silence. Fishlegs jumped. "it's OK fishlegs" Hiccup was interrupted by his own hard cough. he continued to cough into his sleeve. He stopped and looked at his sleeve. instead of seeing the one part of his cloths with no blood. it was now covered in fresh blood. He started shacking. He was coughing up blood. On berk once a man started coughing up blood. Four weeks later he was found dead in his house on a chair with a book on his lap believe it or not. Fishlegs,despite his fear, had come out to see what was wrong.

"Are your OK?" Ruffnut asked.

"No-no." Hiccup stuttered.

"Your coughing blood. oh no this is bad." Fishlegs started freaking out.

"Don't freak out fishlegs. I'll make it."

"We didn't even know you could cough up blood when that guy did! How are we gonna figure out how to heal it before you die too?"

"Right now we need to find a way out before we find that."

Maybe you should rest Hiccup." Fishlegs continued to urge.

"No, we need to find a way out of here. I don't need-" he's sight goes blurry.

"Hiccup!" He falls to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Uh my head." Hiccup groaned putting a hand on he's temple.<p>

"Your awake!" Said a voice he couldn't register. "Come on hiccup. Open those eyes we need you awake!" Now he knew who that was.

"Gobber?" Hiccup barely management to open his eyes before he's dragged onto his feet.

"Are you ok lad? I found ruffnut and fishlegs getting all worried. I managed to get out of my cell. Don't leave a man in a locked cell with his medal hand."

"I guess." He finally got he's head clear. "Wait? Gobber? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago Hiccup." He said. "Are ya ok?"

"Other then the cloth wrapped around my stomach. Yeah."

"Let me see that." Hiccup lifted his shirt. "I've seen this before "

"You have?"

"Well. I read about it. It said if you woke and there's cloth around your stomach and blood on your side. It means something took out your kidney."

"What?" Hiccup asked, head spinning. "We should move."

"But Hiccup-"

"Let's just get out of here and find my dad."

"And my brother."

"And Tuffnut."

"But what about astrid? And snotlout?" With all that was happening Hiccup finally snapped. He turned to face fishlegs.

"Their dead. Their both dead. And because of me." He turned back around and started walking fast down the hall. Lantern or not he was gonna die anyway. He might as well admit it.

"Wait up Hiccup." They ran after him. Ruffnut almost hit him. "What are you doing?" he didn't need to answer her. He was having a stare off with none other then the monster. It's breath was heavy like it'd been running. It's jaw was dripping with a mix of saliva and blood. Most frightening of all. It, spoke.

"You finally admit huh?" The raspy voice came out. "You'll die in this dark and damp place." the raspy voice was changing. to a girls it sounds like. "You finally admit non of you are gonna leave alive?" The voice had changed to Astrids.

"Look, I don't know how your doing that but please. Stop." Hiccup pleaded. Voice cracking.

"NO!" Astrids voice echoed Making Hiccup flinch in fear. "I want you to feel your guilt. I want it to build up. So you die knowing every trusted you. But you didn't save them!" Right now for Hiccup the only thing that existed in this world was the monster. and it was his job to kill it.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup finally managed to blurt out the question burning into his mind.

"Why?" Astrids angry questioning tone of voice came out making Hiccup remember when he wanted to leave on toothless the day he was picked to kill hookfang. It started laughing. That very laugh Hiccup heard after Astrid died. "Will I hope your happy. I've been leaving hint's every time. Your not smart. Not even close. I hope you die guessing!" It's voice had changed to snotlout then someone he didn't recognize

"How many people have you killed?" Hiccup asked getting more scared by the minute.

"I guess you'll never know." It's voice had gone back to it's raspy evil self.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Hiccup spread his arms out.

"I was planing to." It sprung and threw Hiccup to the wall. Hiccup watched not being able to move as it pushed the others. Knocking them out in seconds. Then he saw his worst nightmare happened. It killed fishlegs. Right there. After doing it's work it crawled over to him. it's hallow eye's peering into his soul. It chanted.

**A heart of love**

**A heart of stone**

**A heart of Knowledge **

**And a heart of gold**

The last thing hiccup heard was it's nasty laugh. everything goes black. for what Hiccup hoped was the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. that's always appreciated. Wont be here all day so, Bye!<strong>


	6. A heart of Gold and the end of time

**Do not forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke on his side. One look at his wriest he saw something on it, when he pulled his arm the sound of chains rattles through him.<p>

"Son!" Hiccup started getting up at the sound of a heart warming voice.

"Dad?" He tried to stand but fell into someone's outstretched arms. Hiccup looked up. mind still a bit foggy around the edges. "Dad." He said going slightly cross eyed. he poked stoics face to see if he was real. a smile slowly appeared on his lips and stoic pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank thor your awake." Hiccup looked over his fathers shoulder to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut." He giggled softly.

"You should set back down. You seemed to be a little out of it yet." Hiccup slid down the wall and closed his eyes. he went to feel his stomach when he hit something medal. He looked down and saw a medal ring around him.

"What?" Hiccup looked behind himself to see five chains attached to the wall. There were shackles on his ankle and wriest and around his stomach. He wasn't going anywhere. "How did this happen?"

"Tuffnut and I woke here not to long before something came in with you, Ruffnut, gobber and this guy." Hiccup then noticed. Jack was standing behind Stoic.

"Him? Why did it bring him?" Hiccup asked glaring at Jack.

"I'm as confused as you are." Stoic replied also glaring at jack.

"Well, we have to get out of here." Hiccup stood up.

"It's not gonna be easy with that stuff holding you there. I should know. My friend and I had built the idea at our island." Jack said stepping forward.

"Thanks for making them then." Hiccup said sarcastically. "I don't know about you guys but you need to leave, I'll stay."

"Hiccup don't even think about sacrificing yourself. We can figure out a way to get you out." Stoic said rather coldly.

"Dad, this thing wants to eat us. don't make it any harder for me."

"I'm not making it harder for you I just want to get us all out."

"I don't care if I die I care if you die. I've lost to much already."

"Son, we can figure out a way I promise."

"Dad just get out and leave me to my fate."

"I don't want to lose you again son!" Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at this sudden outburst. "I-I meant I don't want to lose you. Not now. Not ever."

"Dad-"

"Listen to me!" Stoic walked up and put both hands on Hiccups shoulders. "We lost Astrid right? And Snotlout and Fishlegs. These losses make us stronger. We're Vikings. We don't grieve over them we fight for them. We take back what they lost. We kill that monster." Hiccup looked up at his dad. His smile came back.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome son." Stoic let go and looked to the others. "Now, Lets find a way to get him out of those shackles."

"Yes!" Ruffnut, Tuffnut and gobber cheer.

* * *

><p>"Two hours. Two hours of failure. We tried everything! We went at it with gobbers hook, we tried unlocking it with Gobbers medal stick he had for no reason. everything! And nothing worked." Stoic sighed in frustration. Hiccup sat on the ground sadly watching his father. He was going to die and they needed to get out of here.<p>

"You guys need to go-" There's loud bangs as the cell door is unlatched. everyone flinched at every bang. Something slithered in like a worm.

"Miss me?" The familiar Dark voice is heard.

"You don't touch my son."

"Don't worry. I'll make him be tortured first." It went by stoic and went right to Hiccup. "Who should I kill first hmm? How about jack, He was the one that kidnapped you after all." Jack gasped.

"No please."

"Don't kill anyone." Hiccup said braver then he felt.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Cause I figured out your clue."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. A heart of Love was the first line right?" It nodded and it's neck cracked making a gross sound. "That was Astrid. And the heart of stone was Snotlout."

"Yes."

"The heart of knowledge was fishlegs."

"So you figured it out hey?" It's voice had turned to Astrids. "You figured out them. congratulations."

"Why?"

"Why you ask?"

"Why did you want their hearts?"

"Because."

"Because you needed them to stay alive."

"How did you find out."

"While they were trying to get this off me." Said Hiccup gesturing to the medal, "I thought about what you said. Your chant was 'A heart of love, A heart of Stone, A heart of Knowledge and a heart of gold'. Once I figured those out I just had to think about why it was heart. it could have been body of love and so on. But it was heart. So that got me thinking. Your dying."

"What?" Stoic asked.

"Your dying." Hiccup continued. "So you needed four very pacific hearts. with those you could heal yourself and you'd never die." It started clapping it's ugly flesh like hands. it's claws hitting each other making hollow sounds eco.

"Very nice. so I guess you know whats next?" It had gone back to it's voice.

"What's next?" Stoic asked.

"I never said whose heart was the gold one. It's mine."

"No, Get away from him you big beast!"

"Gobber no!" Gobber had jumped at the dangler. It's giant spikes of claws went straight through his body and out the back. Blood dripped immediately following. Gobber, was dead. "stopped this right now!" Hiccup screamed the loudest he ever had. "Just stop and end this! Get out of here guys! I except my fate!" At those words the Dangler throw gobbers body off it's hand like nothing and looked at Hiccup. So close Hiccup could see a detail in it's face. A gruesome detailed drawing. Of dead bodies. Astrids, Snotlouts, X, Fishlegs. Out of nowhere gobber with a hole in his body. Appeared. These were the people this thing has killed. A permanent reminder tattooed on its face.

"what did you say?" It asked. Hiccup got a whiff of it's repulsing breath.

"Don't do it Hiccup!" The twins, surprisingly, yelled out.

"I- Except." Hiccup gulped. "My Fate." After he said Fate he felt a piercing pain in his stomach. The shackles had disappeared and the Dangler had stroke. Hiccup screamed in agony as blackness rimmed his sight, "Dad." He managed to say. The pain got worse and Hiccup knew the Claw had gone further in. "I'm. Sorry." There's a flash of light then nothing.

* * *

><p>Hiccup's Eye's snapped open and he jerked into a seating position.<p>

"Hello, Hiccup." Said a voice. Hiccup turned his head to see two men standing behind him. And one of the men was Alvin the treacherous. "Welcome back."


	7. A New Nightmare

"What? How?" Hiccup asked with tears clear on his face. "Was that all just a dream?" Alvin laughed.

"In a way."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was an experiment." said someone coming in.

"Jack?" Hiccup exclaimed in surprise.

"It's actually Mark."

"What experiment?"

"We needed a, Volunteer, if you would, to try a new formula on that didn't know what was happening. what better person then who Alvin wants revenge on." Hiccup didn't believe what he was hearing. X, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and gobbers deaths seemed to real to be fake.

"Who is x then?" He asked anyway.

"A figment of My imagination."

"Your?"

"Yes. My." That's when hiccup noticed he had a helmet on. and something was under his chin. he tried to reach up but was stopped short by chains. "That was needed to transport the thought of X and the dangler into your head."

"What?"

"I sat here." He said walking over to a chair hiccup only now noticed. "And you lied there. Starting up the machine I was in your mind. and I gave you the worst dream one can possible have." He laughed and hiccup could tell were the strangeness of X came from.

"What is this- this magic?" Hiccup could only say spotting the giant medal with red strings and blue strings and springs and glowing lights. magic is the word that came to mind because it seemed impossible to have light come from an object with no window. now that he thought of it he looked up to see two boxs of light that was in no way the suns sweet warm strands of light.

"It's called a computer."

"A what?"

"A computer, a piece of medal with components you will not understand that make it come to life and do my bidding."

"Come to life?" Hiccup asked with a wobble in his words.

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"You'll find out. Turn it on again. this time. Alvin will send the nightmare. and I can only imagine the pain and suffering that he'll give you!" someone pushes hiccup back in a laying position and forced him to stay. He heard strange noses he couldn't make out. and everything soon went blurry.

* * *

><p>Hiccups eye lids slowly rose and he was greeted by a beautiful sun coming in from his bedroom window. He got up and felt his head. nothing was there. He shrugged and decided it was just a dream. in the back of his mind something was pushing and that something seemed horrifying and hiccup didn't want to know what that thing was. he also had a nagging feeling in his stomach that wasn't good either. he looked over to see toothless sleeping happily so he went down stairs.<p>

"Hey dad." He said seeing his father.

"Morning son. are you ok?" Stoic asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"Just had a weird dream. why?"

"It looks like you've been crying, are you sure everything's alright?" Hiccup paused. Crying? He lightly tapped his cheek close to his eye and it was wet. he drew his hand away in surprise.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't know you were? Happens to people a lot. They have a dream something sad happens and they wake with tears slipping down there face."

"How'd you know?"

"Valka woke many times to find tears she didn't remember shedding."

"Oh."

"It's alright. where's toothless?"

"Asleep still." there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He jogged over and opened the door to find Astrid. For a strange reason seeing her now, was a gift as if he hadn't seen her in days. "Astrid!" He hugged her and she froze in surprise.

"Hiccup!" She hugged back. they fell apart and she began saying what she hopped to say coming here. "Thank the gods your safe! None of the dragons are waking. Fishlegs was flying meatlug thor know's why this morning. and meatlug dropped out of the sky as if she never had sleep. We hoped you hadn't gone out near the sea and toothless fall from the sky into the water."

"I thought- Come in." he started for his room with Astrid and stoic following. Toothless was still sleeping. "Bud, wake up. it's morning." Hiccup shook his sleeping dragon a little. "Toothless!" He got up. "We need to find out what happened."

"It's like the dragon flue when mildew planted those flowers." Astrid said sparking a thought into hiccups head.

"Lets search the whole island for anything new like flowers." he and stoic said in unison. They shared a smile.

"That was WAY to creepy. Never do that again please." Astrid commented.


	8. Riddle me this

"What do you think Alvin is doing?"

"I don't know but I hope it's good."

* * *

><p>Hiccup shook his head. it had gotten fuzzy for a second there and he had no time for that. He and Asrtid were traveling through the village with baskets of fish from bucket and mulch's fishing trip a few minutes ago and Astrid had to carry three and he carried two.<p>

"So, we haven't found anything new on the island and we thought to look in the woods. still no success." stoic said coming next to them. "I'll take that." He gave Astrid relief taking the third basket.

"Thanks chief." They started walking to the food storage house again. "Everything ok hiccup?" Astrid asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Really? You seem distracted."

"I should be with the thing happening to the dragons."

"True but you wouldn't have picked up a terrible terror instead of your basket." Hiccup looked at his hand and he was carrying a terror.

"Sorry." He let the Dragon go and went back a few steps to grab the fish.

"So what is the problem?" Astrid pressed on.

"Well, I woke up with a weird feeling and-"

"Ahh!" A scream rumbles up from Astrids throat. Hiccup paused.

"What is it?" They were both looking at him. "What's wrong?" Astrid pointed to his head. And only then did hiccup feel a pressure on his head. he looked up with his eyes and saw the end of a beak.

"Carefull Hiccup, don't move." Hiccup gulped as his dad said that.

"What does it look like?" Hiccup asked. A crowd had silently gathered.

"It has huge claws." Astrid said.

"And if i move, it could-"

"Dig it's claws into your head and kill you." Stoic finished.

"It seems un aware, maybe we could move it." Suggested Astrid.

"Maybe. we can't be sure though, it could be a trick." Fishlegs said coming in from the crowd.

"We could attack it from above." Snotlout suggested.

"we could blast it!" Said the twins excitedly.

"Unless you want to lose your heir and dragon riding leader, no." Hiccup said. Then, he blinked. He gasped in shock as a tight grip appeared around him and he felt the steel of a knife against his throat.

"Move and I'll kill em." A voice hiccup hoped not to here again said.

"What happened?" Was the first thing out of tuffnuts mouth.

"Yeah." Astrid said sending a glare to Alvin. "Were is that bird thing and how did that happen so quickly?" Alvin laughed shaking hiccup intentionaly to worry stoic. Hiccups arms went up to grab Alvin's arm. He was useless and he hated that feeling.

"The bird is called the danguler." Hiccups face went from worry to thought so fast it surprised Astrid seeing it.

"I've heard that name before." He finally said. Alvin tightened his grip. Hiccup gasped. Astrid made with move for her ax. The bird came from a roof and landed on her head. She stopped moving right away.

"If you move he'll kill ya girl." Alvin warned. She glared. "And you, stay quiet." He shook Hiccup again.

"What do you want Alvin."stoic asked with a bitter tone. "Dragon training knowlede?"

"I want you to answer a riddle." Everyone gave puzzled looks.

"What is the riddle?" Astrid slowly asked.

"Get out of here bird." Alvin ordered and the bird flew back to its perch. "It's very simple. If you answer it correct he is free:"

_there are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good. Who are they?_


End file.
